Déjenla llorar
by TinyCandy
Summary: Era ese día en el que más le dolía recordarlo... Se cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y dejó escurrir las lagrimas de sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza. Dolía demasiado recordar, dolía demasiado el arrepentimiento, dolía demasiado no tenerlo cercas, dolía demasiado el saber que estaría solo otro de esos días.


Tenía pensado publicarlo hace como dos días, pero había estado muy ocupada y no había terminado aun la historia :( Espero y les agrade(8

* * *

_He estado recordando los momentos que te di  
Cuántos tú me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí_

Años atrás deseaba que aquel día llegara con ansias. Que nadie se entrometiera en su camino y la dejaran hacer lo que con tanto valor le había tomado planear, y más aún llevarlo a cabo. Varias veces ya había meditado si era lo más sensato, y a pesar de que llevaba demasiado tiempo contemplando la idea… no se había animado hasta ahora. Esa era la fecha indicada.

Llevaba varias semanas apartando dinero de su paga, y había ahorrado el suficiente dinero para aquellos ingredientes necesarios. Sería un obsequio para su equipo, aunque en su mente ella sabía que era dedicado para cierta persona que raramente le dirigía la mirada.

Jamás recibía nada a cambio, pero no estaba esperanzada a nada de eso. El hecho de que no lo aceptara era lo que la martirizaba. Nunca antes le había obsequiado algo únicamente a él. Disfrazaba sus intenciones detrás de excusas a las que deseaba que él no pudiera negarse.

Sabía que él no era de paladar dulce y no recordaba haberlo visto comer algún dulce desde que lo conoció, pero ¿qué más podía darle aquel día que fuera de acuerdo a la ocasión? Se imaginó que, al no tener a sus padres con él, hacía bastante tiempo que no recibía lo que ella había anticipado algo a lo que todos queremos en esa fecha tan especial.

Estiró su brazo hacia abajo y alcanzo su mochila. La tomó entre ambos brazos y de ella sacó lo que ya había sido una costumbre para ella. Nadie sabía, a nadie se lo había contado y no lograron darse cuenta hace años.

Al final de cuentas no pudo entregárselo. Otras personas le habían obsequiado regalos más ostentosos. Los regalos de las demás niñas eran diferentes al de ella. Incluso el de Ino parecía mejor. Sin embargo, él los había rechazado todos. No se molestaba en mostrar agradecimiento o vergüenza al no aceptarlos, pero sabía que así era él.

Les observaba oculta desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol, y la valentía que había recaudado se había esfumado con la última niña que vio acercarse a él. Tomó la caja fuertemente en sus manos y regresó a su casa, escabulléndose entre los callejones de la aldea, no queriendo ser vista, no queriendo ser detenida, mucho menos cuestionada de lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Sacudió su cabeza y aquel recuerdo le sacó un amargo nudo en la garganta. Se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que pudiera celebrar aquel día con él… se lo hubiera entregado.

Le dio un gran bocado a la rebanada de pastel que había sacado de su mochila, y soltó una risilla. A pesar de que cada año hacía el mismo pastel, el sabor no mejoraba mucho. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no haberle causado un malestar estomacal a él.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a sumergirse a aquellos recuerdos de su niñez. Eran los días de los exámenes chunnin, y al estar sus dos compañeros inconscientes durante una batalla, ella los defendió a muerte con la ayuda de Lee. Al recuperar la conciencia su compañero de equipo… aquel día recordaba cómo la defendió.

Y en la mente de ella rondaba la idea de que tal vez sólo había sido un impulso de ira y no preocupación, aunque ella a estas alturas sabía reconocer cual era la verdad.

_Sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero  
Que te quise tanto y que tu amor me es necesario_

Sentada sobre una rama, dejando caer su peso en el tronco, recargaba su espalda. Continuaba comiéndose la rebanada de pastel, era dulce el postre, sin embargo, le sabía amargo. Se pasaba los bocados con lentitud, parecía que su garganta se cerraba poco a poco, impidiéndole que se lo terminara. Tosió un poco, sacudiendo su cuerpo, y de su regazo la rebanada resbaló, impactándose en el suelo.

La muchacha recuperó la respiración y agachó su mirada, posando sus ojos en lo que tanto se había esmerado esa mañana. Era la perfecta descripción de cómo se sentía. Destrozada en cuestión de segundos por su descuido y torpeza. Ella sola había sido la causante de aquel accidente, de aquel dolor que le apretaba el pecho, de aquella tristeza que le apretaba la garganta y la ahogaba en el llanto.

Le había querido desde hace bastante tiempo, y era algo de lo que se aferraba.

_Déjenme llorar, quiero sacarlo de mi pecho  
Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro_

Se cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y dejó escurrir las lagrimas de sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza. Dolía demasiado recordar, dolía demasiado el arrepentimiento, dolía demasiado no tenerlo cercas, dolía demasiado el saber que estaría solo otro de _esos_ días. Debió haber hecho de lado su absurda inseguridad y entregarle aquel pastel, debió habérselo dado aquel día. Debió de haber hecho hasta lo imposible por detenerlo, debió haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba.

Dolía demasiado su recuerdo, dolía el remordimiento de no haber hecho y dicho lo que ella quería.

Con sus manos se limpió el rostro y en un arrebato de ira golpeó con su puño el tronco en el que se encontraba sentada. Lo sacudió con gran fuerza, tumbándole unas cuantas hojas. Volvió a extender su brazo hasta alcanzar su mochila y de ella sacó su preciada fotografía, cuando los cuatro solían formar el equipo siete, cuando sus dos compañeros solían competir hasta por lo más mínimo y absurdo.

_Déjenme llorar, quiero despedirme en silencio  
Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

Desvió su mirada nuevamente al suelo y observó que ya no había casi rastro de la rebanada, y en su lugar se hallaba un cuervo devorando lo poco que quedaba. Despegó su espalda del tronco, en un intento por espantar al ave, pero pensó que estaba siendo irracional. Qué más daba lo que hicieran con aquellas migajas. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le importaban… mentía. A ella aun le afectaba.

Regresó su mirada a la fotografía en sus manos, resbalando su pulgar en los rostros de sus compañeros. Veía enojo en los ojos de ellos, sin embargo, también había visto lo bien que coordinaban en las misiones.

Sin duda alguna quería regresar al pasado. Eran un deseo infantil, una fantasía que debía dejar ir.

_Eres tú la noche y yo tu sueño, tú mi cuenta cuentos_

_Te olvidare lo juro, lo siento  
Tu amor me hace daño, y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo_

Guardo la fotografía dentro de su mochila, dispuesta a abandonar ese lugar. Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda, y justo antes de dar un salto para bajar escuchó el graznido de un ave. Justamente lo que no necesitaba, otro cuervo. No quería ver otro más. Lo espantó con su mano y este desplegó sus alas para echarse a volar. No quería, no aguantaría ser perseguida por _su_ imagen.

Parecía ser su día de mala suerte, porque durante todo el trayecto el ave le había sido fiel y surcaba el cielo justamente sobre su cabeza. Era irónico que, aunque él ya no estuviera con ellos, ella seguía viéndolo en diferentes lados, tomando diferentes formas. Claro, todo producto de su inoportuna imaginación.

Dedujo que el ave le seguía debido al olor dulce que desprendía su mochila, lo más probable era que quería comer más, pero ella ya no tenía para darle. El resto lo había regalado a los empleados del hospital, con la excusa de que era demasiado para ella y su familia.

Antes de poner un pie dentro de la florería de su amiga volteó hacia arriba, sólo para darse cuenta que el cuervo la había olvidado… era lo mejor.

_Pero amor como el mío no hallarás por ahí  
Porque este amor apuesta hasta por mí_

Se golpeó ligeramente ambas mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, respiró hondo antes de dar el primer paso a la tienda.

– ¡Sakura! –la saludó con euforia su amiga desde el mostrador – ¿A qué se debe tu visita? –le cuestionó con curiosidad, tratando de verle a los ojos a su amiga, quien los escondía bajo el flequillo que le había crecido sin darse cuenta. –Te están creciendo bastantes cabellos bebe –le comentó retirándoselo de la frente. La rubia se percató de las lagrimas que su amiga había derramado, y creía saber el por qué. No le preguntaría, no le abriría más la herida.

Eso había sido algo que Sakura agradecía. Sabía que no engañaría Ino, pero al no ser interrogada sintió alivió, el cual se reflejaba en su rostro a través de una sonrisa.

– ¿Podrías darme cuatro gardenias blancas? –le señaló con sus dedos.

Ino se sorprendió un poco ante aquella petición. Su amiga normalmente le pedía flores más llamativas y grandes. Alegres y con dulces aromas. Esto era algo diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba llevar.

–Claro… iré por ellas.

_Déjenme llorar, quiero despedirme en silencio  
Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

El sol se estaba poniendo tras las montañas, poco a poco las luces de la aldea empezaban a iluminar las calles de Konoha, y la muchedumbre empezaba a aumentar. Era verano, los niños y sus familias transitaban las banquetas. Las parejas paseaban, y ella solitaria vagaba.

No sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, sólo estaba segura de que no quería despedirse. Al menos no podía hacerlo aún.

Había decidido regresar a aquel árbol.

Sacó una flor del ramo envuelto en papel que Ino le había entregado, y la dejó caer sobre la rebanada de pastel destrozada, o lo poco que quedaba de esta.

–Ojalá se la hubiera comido por completo… –susurró mientras embarraba con su zapato en la tierra el betún que quedaba.

–Me hubiera gustado probarlo –comentó una voz masculina detrás de ella, sobándose la cabeza.

–No te hubiera gustado –le respondió con nostalgia, limpiándose la mejilla una vez más –la vainilla es muy desabrida… –dijo temblándole la voz. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía los ojos, le dolía el alma, pero sobre todo… le dolía el corazón. ¿Cómo podía hacerle para que dejara de quemarle por dentro? No quería continuar hablando. Sabía que con tan sólo abrir la boca el llanto saldría, y su garganta ya no lo aguantaba.

–A mí me gusta todo lo que hagas –le confesó sobándole la cabeza. Quería consolarla y aliviar un poco su dolor, pero no podía quebrantarla en esos momentos. Sabía que ella se preguntaba como la había encontrado, pero no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, pues estaba luchando contra las lagrimas que contenía en su alma. –No quería espiarte… –aún seguía ella dándole la espalda a él –tampoco dejarte sola… pero me-

-–Me-me hubiera gustado compartirlo contigo… –lo interrumpió la pelirrosa entre sollozos con la mirada en el suelo. El cuervo había regresado y con su pico picoteaba la flor. Ella se puso en cuclillas y con su mano espantaba el ave –¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó al pájaro. Sentía que le destrozaba lo poco que le quedaba.

–Sakura, sólo es un… –decidió mejor no terminar la oración. No importaba. Su amiga estaba bastante lastimada. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, y ella inmediatamente la protegió entre sus manos. Sintió aquel calor reconfortante que _él_ jamás le dio.

–Gracias Naruto. –con gentileza hizo a un lado la mano de su amigo, se limpió un par de lagrimas y se aclaró la garganta. Con el resto de las flores aun en mano se puso de pie, y se volteó a ver a su amigo –Toma –le dijo entregándole el ramo con 3 flores.

–No creo que sean para mí –se negó a aceptarlas con una risa nerviosa, evadiendo la mirada de ella, pero viendo detenidamente las flores.

–Bueno… –trató de explicarse mejor –sí son para ti, pero también para Kakashi-sensei –rectificó, extendiéndole el ramo aun a él. El Rubió simplemente se le quedó viendo con confusión y escepticismo. –Las gardenias simbolizan armonía, buena voluntad, y demuestran el cariño más puro.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco, y quiso reír para cubrir su pena, aceptando finalmente las flores. –Gracias Sakura-chan.

–Jamás pierdas tu camino –le dijo emprendiendo el paso a cualquier lugar lejos de allí. El muchacho sólo asintió con su cabeza, siguiéndole el paso a ella. –No dejaré que nadie más vuelva a perderse…

– _Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke._

– _Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun… _

_Déjenme llorar  
Déjenme__llorar_

* * *

Inspirado en la canción "Dejenme llorar" de Carla Morrison

Posiblemente continuación... (¬‿¬)


End file.
